THQ Digital Studios UK
THQ Digital Studios UK (also known as THQ Digital Warrington, formerly Juice Games) is THQ's United Kingdom studio subsidiary. In the United Kingdom, it was founded as Juice Games in 2003, The studio is acquired by THQ in 2006 as an international studio for THQ and one of the THQ studio family. The studio is based in Warrington, UK and is focused on delivering gaming experiences via digital delivery. The company was merged with 'Rainbow Studios' in 2010 forming THQ Digital Studios. THQ announced the Warrington operations were closed and it even closed the entire studio in June 13, 2011. Juice Games was formed from the ashes of Rage Games Limited, which was mostly made up of staff from Digital Image Design (bought out by Rage). The company was headed by industry veteran Colin Bell, until the buy out by THQ, who then assumed the position of General Manager. Overview THQ Digital Studios Warrington was a game development studio based in Warrington, North West UK. It was founded in 2003 as Juice Games by Colin Bell and Don Whiteford with designers, programmers and artists from Rage's Warrington Studio - a group who also formed the basis of the flight simulation developers Digital Image Design. Juice Games developed a number of titles for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Sony PSP, PC and the following generation of console platforms. It also had a mobile game development team. The company was named after its first game: Juiced. The title was signed by Acclaim, but the publisher went bust in September 2004 prior to the release. Through a funding deal with Fund 4 Games the game was pitched to THQ and they provided room for an additional five months of polish. It was eventually released in June 2005. In March 2006, Juice Games was acquired by THQ. After releasing three different Juiced games, THQ announced in January 2008 not to pursue the franchise. In January 2009 it was revealed the company was working on the title Stormbirds at that time, a action flight simulator similar to the Ace Combat series. THQ cancelled it and about 30 people were laid off. In February 2010 the studio was renamed THQ Digital Studios Warrington, following a corporate THQ decision to focus on digital opportunities, instead of traditional retail. The studio was downsized because of the decision. Two new studios were formed by employees with the company. Former technical director Jamie Campbell and development director Stephen Powell announced the outsourcing d3t in August 2011. Art director Stuart Jennett and lead UI artist Donna Jennett opened the concept art studio Alien Apple Studios on 3rd August 2011. The studio's last release was Red Faction: Battlegrounds for XBLA and PSN in April 2011 as a tie-in for Red Faction: Armageddon. In its first month the game sold about 2,000 units and on 13th June 2012 THQ announced it had closed the studio. In the same month Nomad Games appeared, a development studio established by former Juice Games co-founder and studio director Don Whiteford along with THQ Digital Warrington's Matt Draper, Rob Anderson, Carl Jackson and Andrew Bate. It is based in the former studio of THQ Digital Warrington. History In 2003, Company formed with programmers, artists and designers from Rage's Warrington Studio and Digital Image Design Limited when Rage folded. In Mar 03, 2006, This british Company was acquired by THQ, Inc.In Dec 01, 2008, Juice artist Greg Calvert reveals an unannounced air combat game titled Stormbirds is cancelled by the main company THQ. About thirty people are laid off in the process.In Feb 04, 2010, The studio is re-branded THQ Digital Studios Warrington, following a THQ corporate decision to focus on digital opportunities. Games *Mitchell Jump (2005) *Juiced (2005) *Juiced: eliminator (2006) *Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights (2006) *Homefront (2011) *Warhammer 40,000: Kill Team (2011) *Nickelodeon Party Blast 2: Mitchell Party (2012-2013) Trivia *The Contact Information was at Juice Games Ltd, Ground Floor, Dukes Court, Duke Street, Woking Surrey GU21 5BH, England. External Links *THQ Digital Studios UK (official website) *THQ Digital Studios UK (official website) Category:THQ Category:THQ former subsidiaries Category:Video game companies Category:Video game development companies Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies of England Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom